


Zen

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: To Zen, it sounded like he was under water. He barely noticed he had lost his grip on the phone until it had fallen on the ground with a muffled thump.He was going to get that guy





	Zen

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you go to a salty Persona fan for rapist names

Zen was nervous. It was already 11pm and MC still wasn't home yet. He was pacing back and forth in front of his couch and calling Seven for the fourth time that night. 

“Goddamnit Zen! I can't trace her if you keep calling me every 2 minutes!” He huffed into the phone. Zen was about to respond when he heard the familiar jangle of keys. The door swung open to reveal MC. She was soaked, her face covered in bruises and cuts. Her skirt was ripped down the side, and was being held together with a safety pin. Her legs were streaked with blood. Zen felt like he couldn't breathe. “Zen? Zen.. would you hang up already?” Seven sounded annoyed on the other end of the phone. To Zen, it sounded like he was under water. He barely noticed he had lost his grip on the phone until it had fallen on the ground with a muffled thump. 

Zen was at her side in an instant, gently leading her to the couch and sitting her down. He kneeled down in front of her, silently removing her blood stained shoes and setting them aside. “Who did this to you?” He asked softly. She began to cry, shaking her head. Zen clenched his fists. “Shh. Shh. Jagi, it's okay.” He whispered. He got up, sighing. “I'm going to go run a bath for you, okay?” He went to the bathroom, swearing quietly to himself. He was going to get that guy. 

He came back to see her sniffling, and wiping her eyes. “Hey.” He said softly. She flinched. Zen gritted his teeth. “The bath's ready.” She looked up at him before slowly rising. She made her was over to him shakily. She gripped the sleeve of his jacket in an effort to steady herself. Zen looked at her with concern. “Jagi.. should I carry you?” She shook her head. Zen sighed and lead her to the bathroom. He turned to leave, giving her some privacy, but she grabbed his arm. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. Zen looked at her in confusion.

“What are you sorry for?” She bit her lip. 

“For.. this..” She looked away. Zen gently cupped her face in his hands. 

“MC, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, it's the bastard who did this to you who should be sorry, okay? You did nothing wrong.” She looked at him, near tears.

“Don't go..” She whispered. “Don't leave me alone.” Zen shook his head. 

“I won't, Jagi. I'll be right outside this door.” He left her to take a bath, and true to his word he sat down right in front of the bathroom door until she was done. 

Once MC was done, Zen made dinner and some tea for her. She barely took a bite before vomiting all over Zen’s shirt.

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled over and over again. Zen simply removed his shirt and set it aside. 

“Shh, princess. It's alright. Breathe for me, okay. Just breathe.” He said, rubbing circles into her back. She relaxed ever so slightly. “If you can't eat, at least drink the tea.” She nodded slowly sipping the tea. She had drank at least half of the cup, before vomiting that as well. This time Zen had a bag ready for her. She shuddered. Zen took the tea away from her clammy hands. “Do you think you can sleep?” His brows were furrowed in concern. She shrugged. “Okay. If you can't then we'll stay up together.” And for once in the entire evening he was met with the slightest smile. Everything was going to be okay.

It wasn't long before MC had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He picked up his phone and dialed Seven. 

“Zen. Do you have any idea what time-” Seven started, but Zen cut him off.

“Stop pretending you were asleep. I need help.” He heard Seven sigh.

“Can't it wait! I'm being swamped with work.”

“No it can't. MC was raped and I need to find out who did it.” Zen said bluntly. He didn't have time for Seven's bullshit. Seven was silent.

“I'm on it.” He said abruptly and cut the phone.

Zen didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he was startled awake by his phone ringing. MC woke up as well flinching at the noise. He gave her a reassuring smile before picking up the phone.

“Zen! I found the bastard. He's the chairman of C&R’s rival company.” Seven said. Zen was now wide awake. 

“What?!” He yelled, startling MC. He looked at her apologetically. “Where is he now?”

“At work. He has a lot of bodyguards like Jumin so it'd be tough to get to him. Don't you want to go to the police?” Zen sighed.

“I don't think the police will take this seriously. I also don't want to make a public event out of this. MC is already getting enough attention as my girlfriend as it is.” MC looked at him curiously. 

“Alright. Call me if you need anything else. And let MC know that I'm here for her.” 

“Yeah. Of course. Thanks Seven.” Zen cut the call with a sigh. He looked at MC who was chewing on her lip nervously. “Hey. How are you feeling.” She cleared her throat.

“Okay.” She muttered. “What were you talking about?” Zen took a deep breath. 

“I had Seven look into who did this to you.” He waited nervously for her reaction. She just flinched. “Jagi…” She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

“I'm sorry.. I tried to say no, but he wouldn't listen. I kept telling him to stop and…” She choked back a sob. Zen pulled her into a hug, his arms circling around her, pressing her tightly against his bare chest. 

“Shh. Jagi, it's okay. It's not your fault. Okay?” MC didn't respond. “Jagi. I need you to tell me you understand that what happened wasn't your fault. Can you do that for me?” She paused for a moment before nodding slowly. “Good girl. I'm going to make some breakfast, okay?” Zen got up and went to the kitchen. He took out his phone, calling someone and pressing it to his ear.

“Hey Jumin, could you do me a favor?”

_______________________________

Ren Amamiya was thrilled. He'd just been invited to the C&R building to discuss the long standing land disputes. He checked his watch. He was right on time. A pretty girl walked in. Her hair was short and she wore glasses, but she was sporting a nice rack. 

“Mr. Amamiya. I'm Jaehee, Mr. Han’s assistant. He's waiting. Follow me.” Damn. If this lady was Mr. Han’s assistant, he must have good taste in women. He followed her, noting the way her ass moved when she walked. She was a good one. Maybe if he was lucky, he could convince Mr. Han to lend her to him for a night. She stopped at a door and turned around. She was glaring at him. Her eyes sparked dangerously. He gulped. She gave him a forced smile. “Mr. Han is inside.” He opened the door and went in. 

The room was barren save for a mahogany desk and two chairs. There was a giant swivel chair that was facing away from him. There was another chair across from the desk. “Have a seat.” A voice said. Ren sat down. 

“Ah. Mr. Han. It's a pleasure.” He heard a dry chuckle

“I'm sure.” The voice muttered. Ren began to feel a little nervous. This didn't feel right. He got up and made his way towards the door. “Leaving already? We haven't even discussed our deal.”

Ren chuckled nervously. “Um. Yeah. I just..”

“Sit down.” The voice broke through his stammering. “Why are you running away? You didn't do anything wrong. Unless, you did of course.” Ren gulped.

“Ah. No. I haven't.” An uneasiness settled over the room.

“Are you sure?” The chair turned revealing a different man. He had long white hair and glowing red eyes. He was glaring coldly at him. He looked familiar. It was the actor. The one who's girlfriend he had a little fun with last night. How did he figure it out so fast? Ren bolted for the door only to find that it was locked. “Don't bother.” The actor said, suddenly sounding a lot closer to him than before. Ren turned around quickly, and was met with a fist to the face. 

Pain. That was all he could feel. Fists were coming at him from every angle. His jaw was broken, so was his nose. The actor's punches were powerful, slamming him against the wall over and over again. Before he could recover, the actor's knee slammed into his balls sending him crumpling to the floor in pain. He curled up. He felt the actor's foot ram into his back. He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and yanked up. He was met with another knee to his crotch. He groaned in pain. The actor's voice was low in his ear. “I'm going to make sure you won't ever touch a woman again.” 

Ren didn't know how long he was being abused. He could barely see at this point. The door unlocked and he heard the sound of a familiar voice. “My, my Zen. Couldn't you have been a little less.. brutal. You've gotten blood all over the place.” It was Jumin Han.

“The bastard deserved it.” Zen replied. Jumin simply hummed.

“I suppose we can agree on that. Assistant Kang, get the private doctor to patch Mr.Amamiya up. Also get a maid to clean this mess up.” There was the sound of heels walking away. Someone sighed. 

“I better go wash my hands and get back to MC then. Thank you Jumin.” Ren opened his eyes to see Zen giving Jumin an appreciative nod. 

“Of course. Tell MC that I send my regards.” Ren watched as the actor exited. He looked back at Jumin, who was now fixing him with a cold gaze. “And you. If you mention what happened here, I shall be forced to reveal evidence that you raped my friend. We wouldn't want that would we?” Jumin calmly stepped over his crumpled body and left the room.

________________________

Zen returned home slightly late. MC had been pacing back and forth in front of the door, when it opened, startling her. “Hey Jagiya! Were you waiting for me?” He asked. She looked at him before running into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly. 

“Don't leave me alone.” She muttered, her voice muffled in his chest. He reached down cupping her chin and pulling it up to face him. He smiled softly, red eyes scanning her bruised face with love.

“I won't, Jagi.”


End file.
